rebellion_of_arcaelusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sevrin Family
The Sevrin Family, also known as the Imperial Family, Most Beneficent Rulers of the Empire, are the Ruling Family of the Empire. The Family have held rulership of the Empire since the founding of Vara in 1880 BU(Before Unification). Through nearly 2000 years the Empire has been ruled through an unbroken line of succession. Whilst there is no law that prevents women from holding position of office, only men can ascend to the throne of the Empire. It is custom for female offspring of the emperor to be made Grand Duchesses, the prefix "Grand" can only be held by someone who has an immediate relationship with the Emperor, Sons, Daughters, Brothers and Sisters, the children of these "Grand" Dukes and Duchesses would not have the prefix "Grand". The current head of the family and Emperor is Cassius Sevrin IV, taking the throne when his father died during the height of the unification war. In his 25 year reign Cassius has seen the Empire extend it's borders across the continent of Harakore, the only unclaimed lands are the unexplored lands to the east. Cassius was subject to an ill-fated marriage contract with a Princess of the Kingdom of Arcaelus. The Princess in question married someone else, this was seen as an insult and Cassius' father Emperor Petrus Sevrin declared war. Cassius then married Lady Gratia Septimus, the daughter of the ancient and powerful Septimus Family. It was hoped that an heir would be born quickly, and with the war still raging Her Imperial Highness (HIH) became pregnant, and gave birth to a girl. Throughout the first 5 years of the war HIH Gratia Sevrin gave birth to two more girls. It was whispered throughout the court that Cassius would not be able to produce an heir, and that when Cassius' time as emperor had finished, the throne would pass to one of his brothers children. Then three years before the end of the war HIH Gratia Sevrin gave birth to a son. Her Imperial Highness Grand Duchess Asari Sevrin, is the eldest child and first daughter of Emperor Cassius Sevrin IV. Born in the early years of the Unification war, Asari didn't see her father much during her formative years. The major influences of her early life was her Mother and her paternal Grandfather, Emperor Petrus Sevrin. Raised within the imperial court Asari found that she had a good talent for diplomacy and court intrigue. In many ways Asari was raised to rule, and even though the law of the empire would not allow it, Asari for the first six years of her life, was the eldest child of the Emperors heir. Once her brother was born however all of that changed. Her Grandfather, who died when Asari was five, had encouraged her to forge her own path, to not be fettered by the preconceptions of other people. This is the creed that Asari lives by. Once her brother was born Asari saw that her father only viewed her as something to be married off in the hopes of forging alliances. Known for her beauty, she had many suitors, she married Viceroy Rydan Tonesto at the age of 17. Now 29 she uses her position to manipulate court politics and control in some form the Empire which she feels she lost. Her Imperial Highness, Grand Duchess Lyra Sevrin, is the second child of Cassius Sevrin. Shortly after Lyra was born she was removed from the capital and sent to live with her uncle Grand Duke Lysidamus Sevrin. The reason for this was for her own protection, it was rumored that Arcaelian agents were in the Capitol and would target the Imperial family. Lysidamus was a different character to his brother, he was raised to serve not to rule and it was this manner that Lyra inherited. She is extremely loyal to her family and her country, and will protect them with almost single minded devotion. She is very often the peace maker between Asari and her two younger siblings. At the age of 16 she was sent into a political marriage to Ustol Aleskel, a man nearly 20 years her senior. Despite the marriage being arranged both she and Ustol fell in love with each other. At 26 she is viewed as being plainer than her older sister, but still attractive. She has two sons who are very much loved by both their parents. Her Imperial Highness, Princess Illena Sevrin, is the third daughter of Cassius Sevrin. Born during the waning years of the Unification war, and only months after her father became Emperor, she was raised by her father. During this time Illena was shown much love and affection by her father, as she grew up she was encouraged to follow her heart. Illena is very free spirited, and does not hesitate to speak her mind. Many people say that she has many similarities to her sister Asari, both in looks and in character. However where as Asari will manipulate to further her own ends, Illena uses her position to help as many people as possible. Apart from her father the family member she is closest to is her younger brother, who is only a year younger. They grew up together, and for the majority of their lives they were the only friends each other had. At 24 Illena is past the age where she should be married, and being the Emperors daughter as well as being attractive she has many suitors. Illena however has been given the right to chose her husband for love, by her father, something he denied to his older daughters. His Imperial Highness, Viceroy of Arcaelus territory, Prince Leander Sevrin, is the only Son and heir of Emperor Cassius Sevrin. Born in the waning years of the Unification War, Leander's childhood was peaceful if somewhat lonely. His father Cassius saw enemies on all sides and fearing for his only son's life restricted peoples access to him. The only children that Leander was allowed to socialize with were his older sister Illena and children of Nobles close to the Emperor. As a result the two siblings grew to become very close. Yet the fact that Leander was a boy and the destiny that lay before him, made Leander feel different and alone. However this secluded childhood made Leander the man he is today, he is respectful and compassionate, rooting for the underdog or the miss-fit as he often felt like that himself, even among his family. Many people at court comment on how Leander has an easy charm, and a more diplomatic temperament than his father, preferring to use words than steel. Many people have believed in error that Leander's response of diplomacy means that he can not handle a sword, in fact Leander is known as one the finer swordsmen at court, not counting the royal guards. When he became a man at 18 Leander was granted the Vice-Royalty of Arcaelus, so as to prepare him for rule. It would be many years before Leander would see the city however.Category:People Category:History